Legion Saga DX
Legion Saga DX is an upcoming RPG game created by Arcmagik. It is a first game using RPG Maker MV and not created by Kamau. Synopsis There exists in the annals of the yesteryears a game that was considered a classic of the cloistered community of the RPG Maker 2000 engine. It was released in 2001 during a time when there were a few actual completed games... it went on to spawn an entire trilogy of games and an attempted remake by the creator of the first one in RM2K3. Permission has been given in the past for people to attempt to remake the Legion Saga games... and those have not succeeded. It was said once to me "Remaking Legion Saga is a huge endeavor, good luck." That did not deter me as I approached original creator for permission to bring this classic RM game into the more modern engines. With permission granted I originally started this as something of a side project for me as an learning experience. I had been developing another game that took its roots from the old Suikoden games of the Playstation era. It quickly became evident that I had a lot to learn about game development. I made the decision to use it as a platform to better my abilities in this area. I set aside my original project as I began to force on the Legion Saga remake. Boy... did I learn several times that I was inadequate for the task. It took almost 2 years and several build changes to settle on the direction and skills that I needed for the game. I made friends in the community and gained a lot of help along the way to reach this point. I might have failed if it had not been for them. I have put more than time into the remaking of Legion Saga, but those investments are what bind me to the project. There is a light at the end of the tunnel and it is starting to get brighter! Now without further ado, let's get to the game making! Plot Since coming to power after the death of his father, King Agaman Meluvet, has provided a great many things for the people of Meluvet. Those people that are capable live without want for many things and are happy with their apparently superior monarchy. However, across the southern border lies the Protectorate of Garalas with whom the Kingdom of Meluvet has a strained diplomatic relationship. Once united under a single empire the leaders of both nations continue to claim the rightful dominion over each other to this day. This has caused centuries of tension between the two nations that cannot easily be undone. While the situation has only lead to the occasional border skirmish in the past; the times have changed. This Utopian status of Meluvet does not come freely, and Meluvet continuously seeks to expand its influence over more resourceful lands. Many years after a failed attempt to conquer the western nation of Veramonde by his father; the current King of Meluvet may now have the means to turn border skirmishes and raids into a full conquest of the southern nation of Garalas. Our story, Legion Saga, follows Prince Durane of Meluvet as King Meluvet declares war against Garalas. Under the guidance of General Kamza, Prince Durane is sent to the frontlines to seize a strategic asset, the border village of Seimu, which will allow Meluvetian troops to cross freely into Garalasian territory. The young prince is troubled by the war and he struggles with his feelings towards his father's warmongering. Things begin to spiral out of control for Durane when he is mistaken for someone else... Suddenly he finds himself fighting not for Meluvet but to discover the truth behind his own history and who is the real mastermind behind the war between these two nations. Features * Classic RPG-style gameplay * 42 Legionnaires to recruit, the original 28 from Legion Saga, a few expanded from Legion Saga R, several characters seen only in Legion Saga 2 & 3, and the remaining will be all new characters designed for Legion Saga DX! Additionally there is an optional character (and therefore doesn't count as one of the 42) that comes from Asylum: Secret of Caledria. * Select from a multitude of characters to fill out your battle party along with other characters that function in a support role as an entourage! * An expandable Castle that acts as the headquarters for your army of recruits where you can do various activities and speak with your Legionnaires. * Revamped War System and Dueling and expanded scenes that take advantage of the new systems. * Revamped Orbcraft System * Expanded Orbs, Items, Armors, and Accessories! * Weaponsmiths that you can pay to upgrade your weapons as you progress. No longer will you have to buy new weapons at every town as your progress through the story! * Random Battles? Those are a thing of the past, but they are staple of classic game-play. You are given more control over the encounter system in the game. Avoid as many encounters as you want if you have the patience for it or equip multiple Orbs that will effect the encounter system from Orbs that increase the difficulty to Orbs that allow you to pay off your attackers losing canu and a small bit of health in exchange for avoiding the battle and earning a bit of experience. * Expanded storyline and world using canonical information from Legion Saga R, Legion Saga 2, Legion Saga 3. Some original content will be added to fill out the story or changed for coherency purposes. Category:Releases (RPG Maker MV) Category:Adventure Category:Fantasy Category:RPG